Sumpah Pemuda day
by Pensil Awesome
Summary: Ketika Indonesia mengundang para nation untuk menghadiri peringatan Sumpah pemuda, Kekacauan apa yang terjadi disana? R&R please?


**A/N:** Setelah author sembuh dari stress akibat banyak ulangan dan try out, akhirnya menyempatkan diri untuk membuat fict. Padahal hari sumpah pemdanya kan udah selesai. Maaf karena saya telat publishnya. Maklum tugas menumpuk dan tangan udah bergetar karena hari senin besok mau rapot sisipan. Doain nilai saya bagus ya… #ngarep. Fict ini saya buat untuk teman sekelas saya, **Bella Cintya** (Bella, satu utangku udah lunas lho..) Ide cerita ini dari dia juga… kan sekelas jadi gampang bilanginnya. dan Fict ini didedikasikan untuk Hari Sumpah Pemuda (Walau isinya lebih banyak romance.. #plak) Dan terima kasih untuk para senpai yang sudah berbaik hati mereview fict saya sebelumnya,, Ok, langsung saja. **Happy Reading ^^**

**Sumpah Pemuda Day**

**Rated: T for hug and kiss**

**Genre: romance**

**Main Chara: Fem Indonesia (OC) and Netherlands**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sumpah Pemuda Day © me**

**Warning: OOC, OC fem!Indonesia, male!Malaysia, plot terlalu cepat, isi menyimpang dari judul. Don't like, Don't Read!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jakarta, 28 Oktober 2010**

Hari yang cerah menyongsong Indonesia, tak terkecuali bagi para nation-nation yang telah hadir di Istana Negara. Apa pertemuan dunia akan diadakan di Indonesia? Salah besar saudara-saudara. Mereka memang sengaja diundang oleh Indonesia untuk menghadiri upacara peringatan hari Sumpah Pemuda di Istana Negara. Tentu saja mereka diundang sebagai tamu, kalau disuruh jadi peserta upacara.. mungkin para nation udah tepar jamaah karena tak tahan dengan panasnya ibukota. (**A/N:** well, author juga nyaris tepar waktu mengikuti upacara bendera di sekolahnya #dibunuhindonesia)

Para nation banyak yang terkagum-kagum pada makna dari sumpah pemuda ini. Termasuk para ex. Motherland Indonesia terdahulu.

"Wah, pantas aja Indonesia bisa merdeka, ternyata Indonesia dan rakyat-rakyatnya bekerjasama untuk meraih kemerdekaan. Sang hero ini jadi salut dengan Indonesia" ujar Amerika sambil memakan hamburgernya.

"Oi.. ini upacara. Jangan makan hamburger terus, git!" umpat England dengan kalimat kebun binatang legendarisnya.

"Wah, Iggy ngambek toh… Entar kalau mukamu cepet tua, jangan salahkan aku lho… hohohoho…" ujar Amerika yang langsung disambut jitakan England (jitakan sayang tentunya).

"Sialan kau, git" umpat England

"Sudahlah, aru. Kalian tak bisa diam… Hargailah usaha Indonesia yang sudah mengundang kita ke sini." Ujar China dengan sok-coret bijaksana.

Tapi ada juga yang tak suka dengan peringatan hari Sumpah Pemuda. Sebut saja Netherlands. Karena baginya sumpah itulah yang membuat Indonesia semakin memberontak untu membebaskan dirinya dari Netherlands. Karena sumpah itulah, Netherlands harus rela kehilangan Indonesia dari naungannya. Membuat Indonesia pergi meninggalkannya.

Upacara tersebut berlansung dengan khitmad. Setelah pengibaran Sang merah putih, maka diucapkannya Sumpah pemuda yang dibacakan oleh Indonesia sendiri.

**Kami putra dan putri Indonesia, mengaku bertumpah darah yang satu, tanah air Indonesia.**

**Kami putra dan putri Indonesia, mengaku berbangsa yang satu, bangsa Indonesia.**

**Kami putra dan putri Indonesia, menjunjung bahasa persatuan, bahasa Indonesia.**

`Namun ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama, Netherlands pun mengucapkan hal yang tak ingin didengarkan Indonesia.

"Oi Indonesia… Apa kau tak berlebihan merayakan hari sampah pemuda? Toh ini kan bukan peringatan hari kemerdekaanmu kan. Apa kau tak terlalu overacting, Indonesia" ujar Netherlands dengan kasarnya.

'jleb' seolah-olah ada yang menusukkan pisau pada Indonesia. Perasaan Indonesia yang tecabik-cabik akibat perkataan Netherlands tersebut. Apakah ia tak tahu, betapa susahnya Indonesia berjuang demi bangsanya. Tak tahukah Netherlands betapa susahnya Indonesia beserta pemuda-pemudinya menyusun sumpah tersebut. Membuat sumpah ditengah-tengah penjagaan ketat yang dilakukan oleh Netherlands kepadanya.

Seketika itu juga, Indonesia tak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Diambilnya bambu runcing miliknya. Dan dipukulkannya kepada Netherlands dengan sekuat tenaganya. Tak peduli seperti apapun perasaannya sekarang, bahkan ia tak perduli denagn kelangsungan upacaranya. Toh, percuma kan jika upacara tersebut tetap dilanjutkan, jika personifikasi itu sendiri sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik (kondisi jiwa, tapi Indonesia masih waras lho). Dengan rasa sakit hati karena acaranya tidak dihargai, walaupu hanya Netherlands yang tak menghargainya, Indonesia meninggalkan lapangan upacara dan berlari menuju ruangannya di Istana Negara.

Sepeninggal Indonesia ke dalam ruangannya, Netherlands mendapat teguran keras dari para nation yang hadir pada acara tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan, aru. Indonesia sudah bersusah menyiapkan acara ini dengan baik. Tapi, kau malah menghancurkannya…" ujar China yang sudah memakai jurus kung-fu untuk menghajar Netherlands.

"Sialan kau, kepala tulip. Tak bisakah kau menghargai usaha orang sedikit saja, git?" ujar Englannd beserta umpatan kasarnya. Di tangan kanannya memegang scone buatannya yang akan dimasukkan ke mulut Netherlands.

"Vee~ kasihan Indonesia-chan… padahal dia sudah susah payah…" ujar Italy dengan raut muka sedihnya (aww, tumben ita-chan pintar #dilemparpasta)

"Kau memang tak menghargai Indonesia-san. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi Negara. Tak seharusnya kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Netherlands-san" ujar Japan

"D'sar p'ngacau a'c'ra or'ng" ujar Swedia sambill memberikan death glare mautnya kepada Netherlands.

"Heh., kepala tulip sialan, kau apakan kakakku sampai nangis gitu, apa kau masih belum bisa menerima kemerdekaan kak Indo, Heh mantan kompeni?" ujar Malaysia sambil mengcengkram kerah kemeja milik Netherlands. Malaysia merasa sudah cukup Indonesia menderita akibat Netherlands. Ia tak ingin Indonesia terluka kembali akibat perlakuan Netherlands.

Netherlands tak manyangka jika perbuatannya mendapat teguran dari para nation. Terutama Malaysia. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukunnya saat ini?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Netherlands POV**

Aku memang pantas disebut tukang pengacau. Yah, bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah menghancurkan acara yang penting bagi seorang Indonesia. Dia hanya ingin memperlihatkan betapa kerasnya perjuangannya untuk meraih kemerdekaan, untuk mengobarkan semangat pada pemuda-pemudinya agar bekerjasama untuk mendapat kemerdekaan dariku.

Apakah kalian tahu mengapa aku membenci tanggal ini? Tanggal dimana Indonesia mengucapkan sumpahnya bersama pemuda-pemudi yang lain untuk bersatu dalam mendapatkan kemerdekaan. Sumpah yang diucapkan dengan iringan lagu ciptaan salah seorang rakyatnya. Yang akhirnya menjadi lagu kebangsaan Negara ini. Arrgh… aku bener-bener membenci hari itu.

Yah, memang harus kuakui Indonesia telah merdeka dariku… tapi tetap saja, aku masih belum percaya terhadap hal itu. Seakan-akan baru kemarin dia merdeka dariku. Hahaha… waktu memang terlalu cepat berlalu. Terus terang saja aku masih mencintainya. Walau sekarang dia bersikap cuek padaku. Tapi aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan agar Indonesia mau memaafkanku. Karena perkataanku tadi sudah cukup untuk mencabik-cabik perasaan Indonesia. Aku tak ingin Indonesia terluka akibat ucapanku. Apakah aku harus meminta maaf pada Indonesia dihadapan semua nation disini? Jangan, aku tak mau harga diriku sebagai seorang gentleman ditertawakan oleh para nation. Tapi jika aku tak segera meminta maaf, Indonesia pasti semakin marah terhadapku.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyusul Indonesia ke dalam ruangannya. Aku mulai meminta izin pada nation-nation yang lain untuk menyusulnya.

"Permisi, aku mau menemui Indonesia dulu" ujarrku pada para nation sambil berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Aku berharap kau mau menemuiku. Nesia…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

Para nation hanya bisa bingung terhadap tingkah lakunya barusan. Bagi mereka Netherlands bersikap seperti itu jarang terjadi.

Netherlands bergegas menuju ruangan milik Indonesia. Seampainya di depan pintu ruangan, tiba-tiba saja ia di hadang oleh Malaysia.

"Mau apa kau ke ruangan kak Nesia? Belum puas kau menyakiti perasaan kak Nesia?" ujar Malaysia emosi. Malaysia hanya tak mau Netherlands menyakiti kakaknya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Nesia, apa penjelasanku itu belum cukup?" ujar Netherland

"Tentu saja belum cukup, aku juga kurang percaya dengan orang licik macam kamu" ujar Malaysia

"Kutegaskan lagi, aku ke sini hanya ingin minta maaf pada Nesia. Tak kurang dan tak lebih." Ucap Netherlands tak kalah emosi. Ditengah pertengkaran kedua orang ini mulai memanas, datang Indonesia.

"Malay, biarkan dia masuk… Lagipula aku juga mau berbicara denagn si kepala tulip ini." ujar Indonesia datar

"T-tapi… kak, orang ini kan…" ucap Malay namun ucapannya terlanjur dipotong oleh Indonesia.

"M-A-L-A-Y… bisa tinggalkan aku dan Nethere sebentar saja?" ujar Indonesia sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Tapi bagi Malaysia seyuman itu lebih mirip senyuman seorang yandere Indonesia. Senyuman itu membuat Malaysia merinding.

Akhirnya Malaysia meninggalkan Indonesia dan Netherlands berdua. Tapi sebelum Malaysia pergi, ia mengirimkan death glare pada Netherlands yang berarti sampai-loe-buat-kakak-gue-terluka-gue-bunuh-loe. Dan akhirnya Malaysia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Indonesia POV

Aku tak menyangka, si kepala tulip itu berani juga datang menemuiku. Kukira dia hanya besar omong saja. Tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Kutatap mata birunya dengan marah. Tentu saja aku tak terima kalau dia sampai mengejek upacara penting ini. Dan dialah yang mengacaukan hari penting bagiku. Ingin rasanya kutusuk dia dengan bambu runcing kesayanganku. Tetapi sepertinya dia mau berbicara hal penting padaku. Sebagai personifikasi Negara yang ramah dan menghargai pendapat orang lain, lebih baik kuurungkan niatku dan mendengarkan dia berbicara.

"Apa maumu sekarang? Belum cukupkah kau mengacaukan sesuatu yang telah kurencanakan sejak lama, wahai mantan kompeni?" ucapku sambil menahan amarah yang ada di dalam diriku.

"Tolong dengarkan aku, Nesia… Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengejekmu lagi, hanya saja…" ujar Netherlands. Tiba-tiba saja ia langsung memelukku. Tak dapat dipungkiri wajahku memerah seletika. Jujur saja, aku memang masih menyimpan perasaan rindu padanya.

"Nethere…" ucapku lirih

"Nesia, maafkan aku… sejujurnya aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaanmu. Hanya saja aku sedikit trauma pada hari sumpah pemuda. Hari dimana kau dan rakyatmu mulai bekerjasama untuk melawanku. Aku hanya tak ingin melepasmu saat itu. Karena aku mencintaimu." Ucap Netherlands.

Aku tak menyangka, dia masih mencintaiku hingga saat ini. Dia menungguku… aku tak menyangka bahwa kau mempunyai perangai yang begitu lembut dibalik wajah cool dan tidak pedulimu itu…

Aku semakin mengcengkram kemeja Netherlands. Seolah-olah aku tak ingin melepasnya lagi. Aku menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sudah kumaafkan. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Hanya saja dulu aku memang ingin merdeka darimu. Tapi, sungguh aku memang masih menyimpan perasaan cinta padamu, Nethere… Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di sekujur wajahku.

Netherlands merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan setangkai bunga tulip yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Dan memberikannya padaku.

"Nih bunga buatmu. Anggap aja ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dariku. Jangan nangis lagi dong. Menangis itu bukan keahlian seorang Indonesia lho…" ucap Netherlands sambil menyerahkan bunga itu padaku. Dan ia pun mencium bibirku pelan.

"Hehehe… Menangis kan memang bukan keahlianku… I love you Nethere…"

Ucapku sambil mengajak Nethere keluar. Mungkin Upacaranya bisa diadakan ulang.

"I love you too, Nesia…" Ucap Netherlands pelan

Dan kami bersama-sama keluar menuju lapangan. Aku pun melirik Metherlands dan kuberikan senyum terbaikku padanya.

**This is a sweet moments, Right?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya upacara hari sumpah pemuda diulang kembali. Dalam hati Indonesia berterima kasih pada hari Sumpah Pemuda karena hari itulah yang membuat Indonesia menyatakan perasaannya pada Netherlands tersayangnya.

**-OWARI-**

**A/N: **wah selesai juga. Saya rasa pasti banyak typonya… Hmmm… Adakah para senpai sekalian yang mau mereview fict saya? #puppyeyes

**Review, Please?**


End file.
